BROKEN
by HeadFire
Summary: Ils sont jeunes, ils sont cons, insouciants. Ils ont foutus leur vie en l'air en pensant qu'personne viendrait les aider. Mais c'est pas vrai, c'est qu'des mensonges tout ça. Même si ça prend des jours, des mois, même des années, y'aura toujours quelqu'un. Et même s'ils en meurent d'envie, putain s'que ça les rends malade. [UA; Bonney x Law] Un truc à la skins.
1. Prologue

Bonjour/bonsoir à tous !

Je reviens vers vous avec une nouvelle idée de fiction qui me trotte dans la tête depuis.. deux ou trois ans, je dirais ? Je ne l'ai jamais commencé, mais ce soir j'ai été prise d'un élan d'inspiration et j'ai écris ce prologue d'une traitre. Le concept est un sujet sérieux. Cette histoire a pour source d'inspiration la série Skins, les musiques de FAUVE, et des éléments de ma vie. J'espère que l'idée vous plaira.

Pour ce prologue (qui est très long pour en être un, je vous l'accorde), nous retrouvons les deux protagonistes principaux qui sont Jewel et Law, bien qu'il y en aura beaucoup d'autre. Nous commencerons donc par les éléments marquant de leur vie, afin de comprendre leur comportement dans la vie actuelle. C'est une sorte de transition. De plus, vous verrez directement le côté assez sombre de l'histoire pour vous mettre en garde pour la suite. On aime ou on aime pas !

 **PS: Contrairement à mon autre fiction _Lui & L'autre_ qui est une ré-adaption d'un livre, cette fiction vient de moi. A part des sources d'inspiration, il n'y aura aucun élément entièrement calqué sur autre chose, ou dans le cas inverse je vous en tiendrais informé. Comme ça, ça vous donne un aperçus des potentielles idées qui me passent par la tête.**

* * *

 _Cinq ans auparavant._

Ses yeux gris scrutaient le trou béant dans le sol. Il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent de le reboucher, la pluie battante rendant la terre boueuse. Il ne méritait pas ça. Qu'on le jette dans ce trou, qui d'ici quelques minutes avec cette pluie, ressemblerait à des marécages. Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'y enfoncerait complètement sans pouvoir avoir la chance d'en sortir. Ah, oui c'est vrai. Il ne pouvait pas s'en sortir de toute façon, il n'était déjà plus là. Stupide espoir.

Autour de lui, seuls des bruits s'apparentant à des pleurs et des gloussements résonnaient. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il devinait. Il ne le savait pas, il n'entendait rien. Il s'en foutait. Tout ce qui importait restait ce trou béant qui déborderait d'eau s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas. Mais comme si tout le monde semblait ligués contre lui, personne ne le remplissait. Qu'attendaient-ils ? Il ne méritait pas ça.

Puis vint enfin le moment tant attendue. Le cercueil noir et parfaitement lisse, fut apporté. Une ribambelle de fleurs étaient disposées sur la totalité de celui-ci. Parfait. Il le méritait. Les hommes le transportant s'approchèrent petit à petit, la mort se reflétant dans leur visage. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien leur faire, à eux ?! Ils ne le connaissaient même pas ! Tout simplement un stupide automatisme chez ceux qui avaient pour métier de déposer les morts sous terre. Le cercueil fut attaché à des cordes, que les hommes en noir descendirent au fur et à mesure dans ce trou qui semblait avoir été creusé en conséquence. C'était le cas. Au moment de lâcher prise, un 'ploc' audible le fit tressauter. C'est ce qu'il craignait. Le fond était boueux, le contact du bois et de cette désagréable texture entrant en contact. On l'avait jeté dans un sol avec lequel il ne ferait plus qu'un. Il ne le méritait pas.

Son père venait de trouver la mort d'une crise cardiaque, il y a de ça trois jours. Quand cet évènement c'était produit, lui-même était en cours au lycée. Insouciant, à déjeuner avec ce qu'il appelait à cette époque des amis. Trois jours avant, il venait d'avoir dix-huit ans. Trois jours avant, il venait de perdre l'une des personnes qui comptait le plus dans sa vie.

Des regrets, il en avait-eu. Il aurait du l'écouter plus souvent. Il aurait du passer plus de temps avec lui. Mais il était têtu. Il se remémorait ses idioties, ses petits mots qu'il leur laissait avant de partir travailler, toujours accompagné d'un petit coeur sous la note. Il se rappelait de toute ces fois où il était persuadé qu'il avait une petite copine quand il emmenait ses amies à la maison. Il se souvint même de la gifle monumentale qu'il avait pris lorsque son père avait appris qu'il consommait de la drogue. Mais ce n'était rien. Un petit joint de temps en temps n'avait, lui semblait-il, jamais tué personne. La preuve. Il était encore là, mais pas lui.

_ Grand-frère..

Il cligna des paupières quelques secondes, avant de sentir sa manche se faire tirer faiblement. Une main, toute petite, vint se joindre à la sienne en la serrant faiblement, toute tremblante. Son regard s'orienta sur les yeux larmoyant de sa petite soeur. Tout deux ne se ressemblaient pas tant que ça. Mais en cet instant, quelques chose frappait les yeux à vus d'oeil. Tout deux n'avait plus cette lueur de vie dans le fond de leur regard. Plaçant un genoux au sol, il plaqua avec force le corps de la petite fille contre son torse trempé. Il pleuvait à torrent ce jour là. Comme si le ciel avait perdu quelque chose de précieux. Il les accompagnait tout deux dans leur tristesse immense. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, plongeant dans ces songes.

Son père était mort le jour de son anniversaire. La vie avait un bien drôle d'humour parfois. Le pire cadeau qui soit. Il aurait pu flancher à partir de ce jour, foutre sa vie en l'air. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il fit. Après tout, il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

A partir de ce jour, lui et sa soeur vécurent chez leur oncle. Malgré leur lien de parenté, les deux gosses n'avaient aucune complicité avec cet homme. Il s'agissait simplement du frère de leur père, avec qui le courant ne passait pas non plus au final. La vie avait reprit son cours, mais pas pour tous. Pas pour lui.

Ses joints occasionnel devinrent régulier. Puis excessif. En fumer plus de cinq par jour n'était vraiment pas nécessaire pour s'amuser. De l'amusement, il n'y en avait plus aucun depuis qu'il était partit. Il était seul avec sa solitude et sa tristesse.

Et puis le temps passa. Il eu vingt ans, et au lieu de les passer avec sa famille qu'il n'avait plus, le jeune homme érait dans les rues, joint en main. Il pleuvait aussi ce soir là. Comme pour lui rappeler ce jour de la perte d'un être cher. Il repassa en boucle les derniers évènements de sa vie. Sa petite soeur était à présent âgé de quatorze-ans. Elle aussi, elle avait perdue quelque chose. Mais malgré tout, elle se forçait à garder le sourire. Lamy souriait tout le temps. Même quand leur oncle lui hurlait dessus. Même quand ses copines lui faisaient la tête. Même quand elle avait de mauvaise notes. Les seuls instants où elle ne souriait pas, ce sont ceux où elle était seul à la maison. Quand son frère n'était pas avec elle.

Il n'était presque jamais là, trop occupé à se défoncer pour oublier. Alors la gamine évoluait seule, sans qu'il ne se souvienne de la dernière fois où il lui avait réellement parlé. Il tira une latte de son joint puis fut absorbé par une scène un peu plus loin, d'une mère et de son enfant sous la pluie.

_ Allez ma chérie, vite, rentre dans la voiture !

_ Mais maman attends, Chopper est tombé !

Ses iris grises sondèrent la gosse faire demi-tour en courant, pour ramasser par terre la peluche d'un renne complètement trempé de part la pluie, et de la flaque d'eau dans laquelle il avait été réceptionné. Une fois son bien récupéré, la gamine retourna vers sa mère. Les deux riaient toutes les deux, avant de disparaître dans la voiture. Puis il se souvint, deux ans auparavant.

 __ Grand frère ! J'ai oublié Bepo sur la balançoire !_

 _La petite fille s'était mise à courir à en perdre haleine jusqu'à sa peluche. Un ours blanc tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Mais cette peluche représentait tant pour elle. C'est son frère qui lui avait offerte. Partout où la gamine allait, cette peluche la suivait sans cesse. En revenant à lui, Lamy arborait des larmes de crocodiles pour cause du blanc de son nounours devenue marron de part la saleté._

 __ Law, il est tout sale.._

 __ Papa le lavera, t'inquiètes pas._

 __ Mais il travaille ce soir ! Je peux pas dormir sans Bepo !_

 _Le jeune homme soupira. Quand son père n'était pas là, c'est lui qui devait s'occuper de sa petite soeur, chose totalement normal en soit. A son âge, il en était tout à fait capable, et il avait toujours été très fusionnel avec cette gamine._

 __ C'est bon, t'as gagné, j'te la laverais en rentrant._

 __ Ouiii ! Grand frère, t'es le meilleur !_

Ce souvenir lui paru comme un choc. Lamy. Il avait laissé seule pendant deux années, sa petite soeur qu'il aimait tant. Lui qui pensait être le seul à souffrir de la disparition de son père, il s'était totalement planté. Ce n'était pas son père. C'était leur père. En plus d'avoir perdu celui grâce à qui la vie a été possible, la petite fille avait ce même jour perdu son frère. Quel égoïste. Quel con. Prit d'une soudaine pulsion, il se mit à courir à toute vitesse jusque leur nouveau chez eux depuis deux ans. Comment allait-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle souriait ? Est-ce qu'elle avait mangé, au moins ? Pour la première fois en deux longues années, le jeune homme éprouva l'ultime besoin de serrer ce petit corps contre le sien.

Arrivé, il poussa la porte d'entrée en furie. Son oncle n'était pas encore là. Pas étonnant, il rentrait toujours très tard le soir. Enfin, tôt le matin serait plus juste. Il s'époumona à hurler le nom de sa soeur, en espérant ne pas lui faire peur. La pauvre petite, c'était tellement soudain qu'il était fort possible qu'elle pense avoir fait une connerie. Mais contre toute attente, aucune réponse ne vint. Il se mit alors à chercher activement dans toutes les pièces de la maison. La cuisine, la chambre, les toilettes, le séjour. Rien. Seule la salle de bain restait en option, mais celle-ci était fermée à clé. Lamy était de l'autre côté. Il frappa la porte à s'en faire saigner les doigts, alarmé par le manque de réaction de sa soeur. Il se déboita l'épaule en l'enfonçant. Elle s'ouvrit enfin.

Ce qu'il vit termina de l'achever.

Lamy, petite fille de quatorze-ans, venait de se donner la mort avec des lames de rasoir dans son bain. Après la disparition de son père, la non présence de son frère l'avait achevé.

Deux ans après son père, le jour de ses vingt ans, Trafalgar Law venait de perdre sa petite soeur. La vie avait bel et bien un drôle d'humour.

...

 _Cinq ans auparavant._

Elle était là, assise dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Sa mère était sous surveillance depuis plus d'une heure. Une heure qui lui semblait être une éternité. Elle allait devenir folle. Surtout en compagnie de cet homme. Cet homme qui lui servait de père, mais qui n'a jusque là jamais mérité son titre. Son visage ne reflétait aucune inquiétude, tandis qu'il sirotait calmement son chocolat chaud tout en mangeant son croissant. Jamais il n'aurait donné une miette à sa fille, qui jusque là mourrait de faim et de froid. L'attente se fit plus longue, tandis que la jeune fille tentait du mieux que possible de se réchauffer avec son maigre pull en ce mois de décembre.

Elle aurait pu se couvrir d'avantage avant de sortir. Mais la santé de sa mère primait avant tout. L'emmener à l'hôpital était resté son seul objectif pendant un bon trois quart d'heure.

Ce n'est qu'une heure supplémentaire après, que le médecin mis de nouveau un pieds dans la salle d'attente. Son réflexe fut de se diriger vers son mari, raison pour laquelle sa fille se rua sur lui pour elle aussi être au courant de ce qu'il en était. L'autre s'en foutait pas mal, il ratait déjà le match de foot de ce soir, le reste lui importait peu.

_ Ma mère va bien ?!

_ Calmez-vous mademoiselle. J'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec quelqu'un d'adulte, patientez s'il vous plait. Votre père vous en fera part une fois mon entretient avec ce dernier terminé.

La gamine de quatorze-ans se tendit face à cette nouvelle, encore plus au grognement de son paternel. Il se faisait déjà chier d'avance. C'est muette qu'elle observa le médecin et cet homme se rendre dans un endroit plus propice aux nouvelles qu'il avait à annoncer.

Pendant ce temps, Jewelry eu tout le loisir de se remémorer les derniers incidents. Il y a de ça un moment, sa mère commençait à devenir étrange. Elle oubliait beaucoup de choses. En commençant par des choses futiles, à savoir où elle avait rangé ses clés, pour en venir à quelque chose de plus grave comme oublier de partir travailler. Petit à petit, Jewelry s'était alarmé, au contraire de son père qui lui, n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Du moment qu'elle préparait le dîner, il n'y avait pour lui aucun problèmes notoire. S'il savait. Malgré tout, leur venue à l'hôpital n'avaient rien à voir avec ces raisons là. La mère de la gamine commençait à devenir violente. Quelque chose de très surprenant, surtout lorsque l'on prenait conscience de la douceur habituelle de cette femme. Elle commençait à devenir agressive, et violente verbalement. Tout comme son père. Jewelry en était persuadé, c'est lui qui la rendait barge. Aucune autre supposition ne lui venait en tête.

La tête dans les mains, la gosse se souvint de ce qu'il s'était passé avant de venir à l'hôpital. Au fond, elle en était sûr. Sa vie allait changer du tout au tout à partir de maintenant.

 __ M'man, j'suis rentrée !_

 __ Tais-toi. Ne cris pas._

 _Jewelry posa son sac sur la table de la cuisine, abasourdie. Sa mère ne lui parlait jamais sur ce ton, ce qui eu don de la choquer. Que pouvait-il bien arriver à sa mère pour qu'elle soit énervée ainsi ? Dans le plus grand des silence, la collégienne s'enquit d'observer sa mère à couper des légumes. Cette dernière marmonnait, et semblait s'énerver de plus en plus. Elle coupait, puis s'arrêtait, pour recommencer. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses mouvements furent de plus en plus violent, le couteau claquant sèchement la planche à découper à chaque fin de découpe. Puis elle le posa, pour venir s'enserrer fortement la tête. Témoin de cette scène anormal, sa fille s'était ruée vers elle._

 __ M'man, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!_

 __ TAIS-TOI !_

 _Elle l'avait poussée avec force, tellement qu'elle en tomba aussi. Se redressant avec peine, la petite rose s'enquit de la vue horrifiante qui s'adonnait à elle. En la bousculant de toute ses forces, sa mère était tombée la tête la première contre le rebord de la table qu'elle s'était sans doute prise de plein fouet au vue du sang qui le tâchait. C'est ainsi qu'elle appela les pompiers avec empressement, sa pauvre mère en état d'inconscience._

La gamine redressa la tête en entendant des pas pressants vers elle. Elle vit son paternel, les traits tirés au possible. Il lui demanda simplement de la suivre dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, pour se rendre à la chambre où reposait sa femme. Une fois devant la porte, il la poussa après avoir toqué, et laissa sa fille entrer la première.

Elle était vivante. C'est tout ce qui importait pour la petite rose. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux similaire de sa mère, avant que celle-ci ne lui offre un sourire des plus tendre.

Ce sourire qu'ont les mères protectrice. Ce sourire que la sienne arborait si souvent mais qui, pour une raison qui lui échappait, apparaissait de moins en moins sur son beau visage.

Un sourire niais se dessina sur son visage, tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus pour l'étreindre de toute ses forces. Elle avait tellement cru ne plus jamais la revoir. Mais, malheureusement pour elle, la vie ne semblait pas vouloir lui accorder ce plaisir.

_ Votre fille est ravissante, monsieur. Elle en fera craquer plus d'un quand elle sera plus grande !

Puis plus rien. Le temps s'était tout bonnement arrêté. Que se passait-il présentement ? Pourquoi disait-elle ça ? Pourquoi donnait-elle l'impression de ne pas la connaître ? Qu'elle droit avait-elle pour faire comme si de rien n'était... ?

Son père la pris par l'épaule, afin de la faire sortir de cette chambre qui pour le coup, s'apparentait plus à une pièce dont les murs se refermaient petit à petit sur vous pour vous écraser sans retenu.

Alors il lui expliqua. Il lui expliqua du mieux possible ce qu'il avait compris. Sa mère ne serait plus sa mère, ou alors simplement à sens unique. Atteinte d'Alzeihmer, viendrait le moment où elle oublierait même son propre prénom.

Alors elle pleura. Elle pleura de tout son saoul. Sa mère était la seule personne qu'elle chérissait dans ce bas monde. Et on venait tout juste de lui ôter.

* * *

C'était tout pour le prologue, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu.

En attendant, j'attends de vous que vous me donniez vos impressions sur tout ça ! Ce n'est qu'un bref aperçu de l'iceberg, je dis ça, je dis rien. Sur ce, je retourne écrire, en espérant que ceci vous ai plu. _**See ya !**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Re-bonjour !**

 **Après avoir publié un autre chapitre de _Lui & L'autre_ cet aprèm', j'me suis dis que poster le chapitre un de cette fiction serait plutôt sympa, histoire de vous donner une idée supplémentaire. J'avoue que, vous avez pas été très réceptif avec le prologue mais je vous en veux pas !**

 **Réponse review:**

 **hey: Salut ! Oh, fan de FAUVE ! Je suis contente de ne pas être la seule, aha, les paroles qui en découlent sont tellement profonde, ahw. Je pense que la fiction te plaira alors, certaine scène seront des rappels de certaines chansons, notamment _infirmière, loterie,_ et _blizzard !_**

 **Sur ce, je ne vous fait pas attendre plus, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **POV EXTERNE.**

Adossé au mur, il l'observe de loin. A ce moment, il se pose tout un tas de questions, qui au final se ressemblent toutes. Est-ce qu'aujourd'hui, elle va rester ? Il la voit se mordre la lèvre inférieur avec force, témoins de son potentiel combat intérieur pour se décider. Pourtant, ses yeux n'arborent aucun sentiments lisible dans ces derniers. Quoique, il en sait rien au final. Il est trop loin. Il la voit se rouler une clope tout en continuant d'observer l'établissement dans toute sa grandeur. Un geste devenu systématique. A chaque fois qu'elle reluque ce tas de béton, elle se fait sa clope sans prendre la peine de regarder ce qu'elle fait.

Et lui, à chaque fois ça l'fait marrer. Juste parce qu'en ne prêtant pas attention à ce qu'elle fait, les trois quart de son tabac tombe par terre pour rapidement se faire emporter par le vent. C'est con mais vraiment, ça l'fait rire. Par réflexe, il sort une cigarette de son paquet situé dans sa poche, et la met en bouche pour l'allumer. Il repose ses yeux sur cette nana, et la sonnerie retentit.

Est-ce qu'elle va s'enfuir, aujourd'hui aussi ?

Un énième coup d'oeil vers elle, et il éclate de rire tout seul. Elle est trop loin, elle l'entend pas, il est d'ailleurs même pas sûr qu'elle puisse le voir. Il rit encore. Ses cheveux roses se sont soulevés sous la légère brise de vent, pour lui revenir aux visage avec force sous le souffle bien plus puissant, lui recouvrant la quasi totalité du visage. The grudge version bubble-gum. Hilarant. Le pire, c'est qu'elle hausse même pas un sourcil. Elle réagit pas, elle reste comme ça. Comme si.. comme si qu'elle s'en battait les reins. Et c'était sans doute pour ça.

Sans doute pour ça qu'il adorait s'te gonzesse.

Pourtant, il la connait pas, et pour tout avouer il sait même pas d'où elle sort. Il l'avait jamais vus dans le coin avant ces trois dernières semaines. Trois dernières semaines où, tout les matins à dix heures, elle se plantait devant cette école de cas sociaux pour faire demi-tour dix minutes après. A tout les coups, elle ose pas entrer. Pourquoi, ça il en sait rien et faut dire que ça lui triture le cerveau plus que nécessaire. Il lui a jamais parlé, ne l'a jamais frôlé, et pire encore: la couleur que peuvent arborer ses yeux, il en sait foutrement rien. Son nom, son âge, sa voix.. aucune infos. Jamais il ne l'a approché à plus de quinze mètres. A tel point que le terme 'approcher' n'est même pas adapté dans ce cas de figure.

Et pourtant, il l'adore.

Quand il l'a vu, la toute première fois, il s'est surpris à la trouver touchante. Avec ses cheveux rose en bataille, et son mètre soixante à tout casser, elle avait tout de suite fait mouche dans le décor. Sa manie à s'habiller sans cesse avec des vêtements d'homme, beaucoup trop large pour elle lui avait plu. Ca changeait des nanas superficielle à la mort de ce putain de bahut. En plus, elle avait pas l'air d'avoir sa langue dans sa poche. Y'avait qu'à voir les messages de hargne qui décoraient ses fringues. Il adorait son pull qu'elle avait mis en début de semaine dernière, où était inscrit "J'ai pas besoin de sexe, la société m'encule tout les jours". Charmant. Aujourd'hui visiblement, la rose avait opté pour un large -encore et toujours- sweat avec "I hate everyone" dans le dos. Dans le genre tumblr, on faisait pas mieux mais c'était sympa.

La deuxième et dernière sonnerie retentit, signalant à tout ceux encore présent dehors qu'après celle-ci, plus personne ne serait accepté dans l'enceinte de l'établissement avant la prochaine, soit dans une heure.

Il la voit faire demi-tour, comme les autres jours. Et puis ça l'énerve, sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Un regard adressé vers l'entrée où se précipitaient les derniers fumeurs, et il lâche sa clope en jurant.

_ Hey !

 **POV BONNEY.**

Comme d'habitude, je fais demi-tour mais une voix s'élance derrière moi. Trop occupée à vouloir rentrer, je ne fais pas attention et je me contente simplement de continuer ma route. Dans tout les cas, c'était peu probable que ce soit à moi que l'on s'adresse, je ne connais personne et techniquement, personne ne me connais non plus si on va dans ce sens. Pourtant, la main posée sur mon épaule, je la sens bien, elle. Je me retourne furtivement, me dégageant à la vitesse grand V de ce touché ô combien désagréable. Les sourcils froncés, je fais à présent face à un gars, que je détaille de mes yeux mauves.

Il semble surprit de la hargne qui m'anime soudainement, et je soupire, déjà agacée par ce qu'il va me demander. Je répond instinctivement, sans lui avoir laissé le temps de formuler un début de phrase.

_ Non, j'ai pas de clopes à te dépanner, maintenant dégages.

Je suis froide et mes mots font parfois mal. Mais je ne me plierais pas aux formules de politesses que l'on s'est tant efforcé de m'apprendre quand j'étais plus jeune. Dans tout les cas, je connais pas ce gars, je lui dois rien et vice versa, fin de l'histoire. J'ai qu'une envie, c'est de rentrer chez moi et me cloitrer dans ma chambre pour dormir jusqu'à pas d'heure.

Malgré les ondes fortement négatives qui proviennent de moi, il ne bouge pas et au contraire, il se permet d'afficher un léger sourire en coin, visiblement amusé par la situation. Sa main s'active dans sa poche, et il cale entre ses lèvres une clope industrielle. Je me pince les lèvres, parce que ça me gonfle d'avance. J'ai visiblement fait fausse route en croyant connaître l'objectif de son interpellation, et ça m'énerve. Je déteste me tromper vis à vis des anticipations par rapport aux autres, et encore plus quand je n'ai pas la moindre idées de ce qu'ils attendent où veulent réellement.

_ J't'avoue que j't'aurais pensé plus coopérative.

Je l'analyse du regard et n'hésites pas à me montrer insistante. Que je le mette mal à l'aise ou non, j'en ai strictement rien à foutre, tout ce que je veux c'est voir un peu le personnage qui me fait face. Pendant ce temps, il ne bronche pas, et se contente même d'allumer sagement sa clope, ses yeux plantés dans les miens sans sourciller.

A dire comme ça, il m'a l'air d'avoir mon âge, soit dix-neuf ans. Il est légèrement métis, et arbore des yeux chocolat. Ses dreads sont attachées en queue de cheval, et c'est sur sa tenue sur laquelle je m'attarde désormais. Un t-shirt noir tout ce qu'il y a de plus basique, ample, retombe légèrement sur son sarouel marron foncé qui, lui, recouvre les trois quart de ses converse noir que je devine avoir plutôt bien vécues. Je retourne à son visage pour entrouvrir ma bouche afin de laisser échapper mes mots, mais quelque chose me retient.

C'est autorisé, d'avoir un nez aussi long ?

Franchement.. Bon, malgré la dégaine, il ne m'a pas l'air spécialement méchant. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il semble avoir une bonne tête que je vais baisser ma garde tout de suite, alors là vous vous trompez. Se sont ceux dont les airs angélique ressortent le plus qui sont les plus cruels. J'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'il a l'air d'un ange, parce que bon, les pâles répliques de Bob Marley le sont jamais vraiment mais.. vous m'avez comprise.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Marley ?

Je crache presque alors qu'il ricane sous le surnom utilisé. Il manque même de s'étouffer en ayant avalé la fumée de sa clope par mégarde. Bien fait. J'attends que le rigolo me réponde, venant enfouir mes mains dans les poches de mon baggy noir.

_ Oh, rien de spécial.

J'hausse un sourcil. Ce gars ment trop mal. Je vois franchement pas l'intérêt d'interpeller une nana qu'il connait de nul part pour retourner sa veste juste après. Je tape du pieds, il comprend que je commence à m'impatienter. Je suis déjà plutôt sympa de pas lui en avoir flanqué une et de m'être barrée aussitôt, mais j'ai pas tellement pour projet de passer la nuit ici. Long pif semble prendre conscience de la situation, se passe une main sur la nuque en soupirant. C'est qu'il est gêné, le petit ? Enfin petit, c'est un bien grand mot. Il fait pas loin d'un mètre quatre-vingt, en réalité.

_ J'me d'mandais juste pourquoi ça fait trois s'maines que j'te vois tourner les talons quand ça sonne.

Ah. Donc, on a déjà remarqué ma présence. Bon c'est vrai qu'en trois semaines, la marge est large, mais faut pas abuser. Je suis jamais rentrée dans ce foutu tas de béton, et j'me suis toujours pointée vers les dix heures, là où en général il y a le moins de monde possible. Je commence à comprendre petit à petit cette impression d'être observée depuis un certains temps, quand j'me retrouve ici. J'me pose plus de questions puisque je sais qui c'est maintenant.

_ J'ai simplement pas envie d'y aller.

Il fronce les sourcils, et je commence à cerner le gars, vite fait. Il ment pour se sortir de la merde, mais lui, tu peux pas le berner, ou alors faut être fort. Il comprend tout de suite que la cause réelle n'est pas celle que je viens de lui énnoncer, et ses questions reprennent de plus belles.

_ Et pourquoi ça ? Très franchement, je ne te crois pas. Je pense pas que le fait de s'rendre ici pour dix minutes de temps tout les jours soit quelque chose de très distrayant.

Bingo. Il m'connait pas mais il capte vite. Mais j'peux pas lui dire mes vrais raisons. D'une, parce que j'veux pas tout simplement, et de deux.. c'est juste super con. Je suis pas spécialement intimidée par les gens. Quoique si, en fait. Totalement. J'suis tout le temps sur la défensive, j'arrive pas à avoir des discussions calmes et posées avec les autres. J'sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'on veut m'faire du mal, alors comme un chaton j'me protège comme je peux. Je sais même pas comment ils sont, les autres timbrés de cet établissement.

Pour résumer, l'école Sabaody c'est juste la loose, un truc de rescolarisation pour les cas sociaux, ceux un peu trop cons qui, pour des raisons multiples ont stoppés leur années scolaire un peu trop tôt. Y'a de tout, à ce qu'on dit. Des p'tits cons qui pètent plus haut que leur cul parce qu'ils sont riche et fier d'avoir foutu leur vie en l'air pour désobéïr à papa maman; d'autres ont passés les trois quarts de leur années scolaire chez eux parce que, la "flemme"; certains pour raisons perso'; et il parrait même qu'il y a des ex taulard qui ont miraculeusement choisi de suivre la bonne voie. J'dis pas qu'c'est impossible, j'insinue juste que c'est improbable. C'est pareil ? Grand bien vous fasse.

Ouais, donc.. pour faire court, je suis pas flattée d'être là. Tu sais pas sur qui tu vas tomber, d'autant plus que cette école elle est pas.. hyper bien réputée si vous voyez s'que je veux dire. J'ai toujours trouvé ça dangereux, cette idée de mélanger des personnes trop instable dans leur vie, au quotidien. Ca peut faire des dégâts, et j'pense que ceux ici présent en ont assez déjà fait pour leur propre bien.

Et puis, je comprend pas vraiment l'intérêt de cette école. Elle vise les jeunes de dix-huit à vingt-cinq ans, donc ça ok c'est plutôt cool. Mais t'as carrément l'air d'être dans un camps de vacances, ici. J'y ai jamais foutus les pieds mais c'est s'que j'ai retenue des autres en trois semaines. J'suis pas du genre fouine mais les brides de conversation qui échappent, moi j'les rattrape vite, comme un gosse qu'essaye de crever des bulles de savon.

Y'a un internat incorporé dans le bahut, et même si t'as une chambre que tu paye au mois, t'es même pas obligé d'y rester. Tu t'barres quand tu veux, tu viens pas si tu l'veux pas, tu sèches les cours que tu veux... Non, en fait y'a même pas d'emplois du temps. Enfin si, mais c'est toi qui le fait. C'est super con comme système, parce que si tu veux avoir une heure de dessin dans toute la semaine et rien d'autre, beh ça marche. Puis j'ai entendus dire qu'à la fin de l'année, tu peux obtenir un genre de diplome dans la matière que t'auras choisie. Ca équivaut en rien un bac, mais ça fait un p'tit titre en plus, histoire de dire que voila, t'as pas non plus attendu toute ta vie les bras croisées. Donc, ça ouais à la limite, c'est cool. Mais trop indiscipliné pour moi.

J'aime pas la politesse, les règles de vie, toussa toussa.. alors ouais c'est clair, je devrais m'estimer heureuse d'attérir ici, mais non. J'ai besoin d'avoir mon quota d'engueulade avec mes profs, alors si ils sont aussi cool que ce qu'on en dit, j'pourras pisser sur une table que ça ferait rien à part les amuser.

L'anarchie.

Les autres se plaignent pas, après tout ils sont pas là par plaisir en principe. Un gars qui hait et viens jamais en cours, il va pas s'lever du jour au lendemain et se pointer tout les jours. Sauf s'il se fait défoncer par ses parents, mais ça marche pas toujours, malheureusement.

J'aime bien parce que je critique d'un certains point de vue, mais au final j'suis comme eux. Milieu troisième, j'ai tout flanqué en l'air en apprenant la maladie de ma mère. J'ai pas eu mon brevet, et puis j'me suis jamais inscrite au lycée. J'ai fais des cours par correspondance, mais ça s'est mal passé. J'faisais un cours sur cinq, et j'envoyais jamais mes devoirs que se soit par lettre ou email. Du coup j'ai laissé tombé. Sauf que depuis que j'ai emménagé chez ma cousine, Shirahoshi, j'ai vite changé d'avis et voulu faire quelque chose de ma vie. L'entendre brailler à longueur de journée parce qu'elle trouve pas de mec, ça me casse sérieusement les pieds.

Mais au final, j'ai jamais foutue un pieds là d'dans.

Et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Comme l'a souligné Marley, ça fait trois s'maines que j'essaie, mais y'a rien qui s'produit. J'ai besoin qu'on me pousse, comme lorsque j'étais petite. Qu'on me dise que tout ira bien, que je vais réussir. Mais moi, j'ai personne pour m'dire ça. Et quand bien même on le ferait, j'me sentirais super conne de ne pas réussir à faire les choses par moi même.

On m'a souvent répété que j'avais un esprit de contradiction. Beh j'crois qu'ils ont raison.

Marley soupire, me ramenant à la réalité. Faut avouer que, ouais, j'me suis quand même un peu égarée en cours de route là. Par ailleurs, il comprend qu'il n'en tirera rien de bon s'il me pose encore des questions sur ce sujet. Alors il m'offre un sourire, et désigne la porte d'entrée du bout du pouce.

_ J't'accompagne ?

Oh. J'hésites. En vrai, ça pourrait carrément être une bonne opportunité pour me lancer. En général on a toujours peur au début, puis après ça va mieux. Ca doit pas être trop différent dans ce cas de figure, non ? Mais en même temps, je sais vraiment pas. Je serais "protégée" le temps que Marley retourne à ses occupations, et moi j'me retrouverais au pleins milieu d'un marécage. Je soupire à m'en fendre l'âme, et j'entends l'autre me demander si j'ai peur.

Peur ?

Je réprime un frisson, et ravale cette boule de rage qui se forme dans le fond de ma gorge. Tout en plantant mes orbes mauves dans celles chocolat du métis, je plisse les yeux et retint un rire assez.. sinistre. Moi, peur ?

Jamais.

Mensonge. J'ai tout le temps peur, mais ça, ça doit rester secret. J'ai toujours eu pour habitude de pousser mes limites au maximum, histoire de faire genre devant les autres. Comme ça, p't'être qu'un jour on aura d'l'estime pour moi. P't'être qu'un jour, on cessera de me prendre pour victime.

Je m'avance d'un pas décidé vers cette entrée qui me rebute tant, et je me sens soudainement mal. Marley ne peut pas voir mon visage se décomposer, puisque je l'ai dépassé. Ma marche pleine de détermination s'estompe, et c'est à cet instant que je me suis sentie trembler. Légèrement, mais sûrement. Je réprime un hoquet de surprise en sentant la hanse de mon sac à dos se faire saisir, mais le geste n'est pas violent. Je détourne ma tête et tombe sur le visage souriant du long pif.

_ Te presses pas, on a le temps.

Je détourne le regard, et pince mes lèvres doucement. Je ne sais spas s'il a deviné ma peur, mais le fait qu'il ne me presse pas me rassure réellement. De plus, le simple fait qu'il évite de me toucher et qu'il n'interagisse physiquement qu'avec mon sac me fait plaisir. Oui, plaisir, c'est le mot. Il a du comprendre plus tôt, quand je me suis violemment dégagé de son toucher. Marley sait être attentif, et c'était un bon point. A la limite, quelqu'un dont je pourrait éventuellement supporter la compagnie.

Qui sait.

Je ferme les yeux, reprend une respiration la plus normale possible, et j'avance doucement. Au final, je me sens un peu conne de stresser. Les portes sont fermées, et impossible d'entrer avant la prochaine heure. Je vois franchement pas pourquoi je me met la pression comme ça. Marley me dépasse, et appuie sur la sonnerie pour appeler la loge. La voix d'une femme assez désagréable répond. Pas de doute, elle sait qu'on veut entrer, et comme qui dirait: l'heure, c'est l'heure.

_ Yo, Kalifa ! S'cuses moi, mais c'est possible d'entrer ? J'suis avec une nouvelle, elle y connait rien donc j'la pousse un peu.

Oh. Rageuse, je lui donne un mauvais coup de coude dans les cotes, affichant un visage fermé pendant que l'autre se plaint. Comment ça j'y connais rien ? Certes c'est vrai, mais de là à m'afficher comme ça, non merci.

Malgré tout, la nana semble compatir, et un bip sonore retentit, signe que la porte était libre de s'ouvrir. Marley le fait, et me lance un sourire tout en tenant cette foutue porte avec son pieds.

_ Après toi.

Sans lui adresser un regard, je rentre et reprend mon souffle une fois de plus. Ok, y'a du monde alors que les cours sont censé avoir commencé. Pendant un moment, j'avais presque oublié qu'il y avait un internat et des petits merdeux qui étaient succeptible de faire leur petite vie ici. J'vais devoir affronter le regard des autres une fois de plus.

J'avance d'un pas peu rassuré, sans prendre la peine de détailler ce qu'il se trouve autour de moi. J'ai les yeux braqués au sol, avec l'intime conviction qu'on me regarde. Avec insistance. Alors que c'est totalement faux, c'est juste psychologique. Quand j'ai commencé à maigrir énormément vers la fin de collège, on m'regardait plus de la même facçon. C'était pire qu'insistant, et lourd de sens. J'vous laisse deviner les murmures entre ces cons qui accompagnaient tout le reste. Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est qu'à cette époque je cherchait pas à m'habiller avec du XXL, du coup, ma maigreur, on la voyait plus que nécessaire.

Au jour d'aujourd'hui, j'ai encore maigris. Pour un mètre soixante, je fais pas plus de trente-trois kilos. Avec mes fringues larges, on m'en donne peut-être un peu plus mais pas des masse non plus. C'est suffisant pour ne pas qu'on puisse définir mes os au travers du tissu. Y'a que mes doigts qui peuvent à la limite mettre la puce à l'oreille, long et très très fin. Mais chez les nanas ça peu arriver. Mon visage est pas trop trop marqué par ça, et franchement tant mieux. J'ai les joues quand même pas mal creuses, mais c'est pas hyper choquant non plus. Faut jute pas qu'on me voit en t-shirt, short, slim et tout le bazar, sinon ça peu effrayer.

Ca fait cinq ans maintenant que j'ai commencé à devenir anorexique. Au début je maigrissais un peu, mais par la suite c'est tombé d'un coup. J'ai jamais réussie à reprendre du poids, et je mange vraiment très peu. A peine le strict minimum pour tenir debout.

C'est pour ça que j'aime pas être entourée de monde, qu'on me regarde, ou même qu'on me touche. Je sais comment je suis sous ces tas de fringues, et ça me donne l'impression que les autres sont tout aussi au courant que moi. Ce que je ne veux absolument pas. Mais malgré tout, même en me cachant, c'est pas dur de deviner que je suis maigre. Mais le mot anorexie vient pas direct en bouche et c'est tant mieux.

A force de rester plonger dans mes pensées, j'entends même pas Marley en train de me dire de faire attention où je marche. J'me cogne la tête dans un dos, et je recule de deux trois pas en arrière sous le choc. J'allais pas forcément vite, mais avec mon poids plume, c'est super facile de me faire projeter. Je lève la tête, un oeil fermé et une main sur mon front. Au vus de la chaleur de la source contre laquelle je me suis cognée, y'a peu de chance que ce soit un meuble, mais bien un être humain. Dans tout les cas, l'engin rigole pas, il a l'air d'être une montagne de muscle à lui seul. Au c'est moi qui suis trop faible. Au choix.

Le mec -oui, mon obstacle s'avère être un homme- se retourne vers moi les sourcils froncés, sans doute dans l'optique de me passer un savon. On m'avait prévenu, les types de ce bahut sont susceptible. Je tombe nez à nez avec des yeux onyx, un visage encadré par des mèches brunes mi-longues, les joues parsemées de taches de rousseur.

Au lieu de me gueuler dessus, il écarquille les yeux. Je dois être dans le même état, tient. Oh merde, qu'est-ce que j'fou là, moi.. ou plutôt, lui, qu'est ce qu'il fou là ! Toujours ahurie, il me pointe légèrement du doigt, comme s'il ne réalisait pas totalement. J'le comprend dans un sens, y'avait une chance sur mille qu'on s'revoit un jour et il a fallut qu'ça m'arrive. Il ouvre la bouche, et s'étrangle presque.

_ Bonney ?!

Gol D Ace, un de mes bourreaux du collège.

Putain.

* * *

 **Yop yop, alors, qu'en dites vous ? J'avoue ne pas avoir le style d'écriture le plus agréable qui soit, avec les mots coupés et le langage, notamment les fautes d'orthographe possible ! Excusez-moi d'avance.**

 **Avez-vous des avis, positif ou négatif, des hypothèses concernant la suite ? Si oui, come on, je suis ouverte à toute discussion ET par PM, ET par reviews (qui font plaisir à tout les auteurs, ma foi). Soyez pas timide, aha.**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine, bien que j'ignore encore à quand sera prévus le deuxième chapitre. D'ici là, portez vous bien !**

 _ **See ya !**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Non vous ne rêvez pas, je reviens avec quasi un an d'absence, ça ne change pas de d'habitude. J'ai pas vraiment de raison valable, sachez juste que j'ai continué d'écrire à côté, j'ai juste pas posté. Je mets ce deuxième chapitre comme ça -genre la meuf elle poste oklm comme si y'avait R mdr, azi lancez moi des bananes whl j'dirais rien- et puis, dites moi donc s'que vous en pensez. Bonne lecture !**

 **PS: Pour ceux qui lisent " Lui & L'autre " -mon autre fiction quoi- eh j'suis désolééééééééée mais j'ai perdu mon livre mdr donc j'peux pas suivre le script et ça m'dérange. J'sais approximativement où il est mais faut que je cherche donc c'est pas la même histoire -la flemme vous connaissez- mais vous inquiétez pas promis je vais l'retrouver et même si j'y arrive pas j'le rachèterais parce que j'l'aime vraiment bcp trop, y'aura la suite don't worry, même si c'est dans cinq ans ça va v'nir.**

 **PS²: J'parle mal c'est chaud.**

* * *

 **POV BONNEY**

Figée, la tête me tourne et je sens arriver la nausée ingérable qui va me bouffer la matinée. Sa simple vision me fait remonter d'innombrables souvenirs que j'aurais préféré oublier. Il semble le remarquer puisqu'il dit rien. D'ailleurs c'est bizarre ça. C'était toujours lui le premier à l'ouvrir, à dire aux autres ce qu'il fallait faire. Je souris amèrement, me rappelant du petit être insignifiant qu'il était lorsque nous nous étions connus. Parce qu'aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le gamin n'avait pas toujours été ainsi. Au début aussi, c'était lui la cible. C'était tellement facile de s'en prendre à un enfant qui ne connaissait pas sa mère et que son père avait lâchement abandonné dans un foyer. Les autres ont eu vite fait de l'insulter d'enfant non désiré. Puis il s'est rebellé et a tabassé le mec le plus populaire de l'époque. Pour le devenir à son tour et suivre le même chemin. Ace avait vite compris qu'ici c'était la loi du plus fort. Alors il l'a appliqué, mais pas à sa juste valeur.

Il a rapidement commencé à s'en prendre à plus petit que lui en voyant qu'il était craint depuis cet épisode. Parmi ceux là, j'répondais présente. Je ne calcule même plus le nombre d'atrocité qu'il m'a faite, j'veux même pas m'en rappeler tellement ça me retourne le ventre.

Je baisse les yeux, non pas par faiblesse mais simplement parce qu'il est un épisode de ma vie que je voudrais oublier. Je lui passe devant sans un mot, ignorant cependant totalement où j'allais. J'voulais juste m'éloigner le plus possible, ne plus l'avoir dans mon champ de vision. J'accélérais le pas. Peut-être un peu trop, puisque je me suis sentis entrer en collision dans plusieurs personnes. Je ne m'excusais même pas, n'ayant pas le temps pour ça. Plus j'avançais et plus j'avais du mal à respirer, ma tête tournait d'avantage et ma vue se troublait. Je crois qu'à ce moment, j'ai fait la pire erreur possible. Relevant les yeux du sol, je me confrontais à toute ces personnes me jaugeant du regard, m'hurlant dessus pour ceux que je bousculais, et ainsi de suite. Un brouhaha interminable m'emprisonna la tête dans un étau, me donnant un mal de tête incommensurable. L'inévitable allait arriver, et il fallait que je me dépêche. Essayant tant bien que mal d'éviter le maximum de personne, je me ruais sur une poubelle disposée à côté d'une fontaine à eau, pour y déverser tout le contenu de mon estomac, c'est à dire presque rien. Je régurgitais le peu de nourriture ingéré par mon corps et eu l'impression d'y laisser quelque organes tellement mes rejets étaient puissant. Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que me vider, mes yeux s'embuèrent au point de troubler l'entièreté de mon champ de vision. Je ne voyais plus, entendais tout trop fort, et lâchait mes dernières forces dans ce sac poubelle.

Ah, douce phobie scolaire... tu ne m'avais pas manqué.

* * *

 __ Putain Bonney ! T'as encore gerbé partout, tu m'fais chier !_

 _Effrayée, j'étais recroquevillée sur moi-même dans un coin du salon. Je regardais cet homme s'énerver tout seul, frappant du poing sur la table. Je savais très bien comment ça allait se passer, j'allais déguster, comme toujours._

 __ Viens là._

 _Timidement, je fis un non de la tête même si je sais très bien qu'il ne me voyait pas d'où j'étais, cachée derrière le canapé. Si je sortais de ma 'cachette' il allait me faire mal, et je ne voulais pas ça._

 __ Viens voir papa, j'te dis._

 _Il s'approche, lentement mais surement. Mon père à beau ne pas être gros ou imposant physiquement, l'impression que le sol allait se dérober sous moi à chacun de ses pas m'angoissait au plus haut point et refusait de me quitter. Silencieusement, les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. J'savais bien qu'ça servait à rien d'me cacher, mais que voulez-vous, les gosses c'est bête et ça cherche à se rassurer par tout les moyens. Evidemment qu'il allait me trouver, il savait déjà où j'étais ce con, ça le faisait juste rire intérieurement de m'faire croire qu'il en avait aucune idée. De m'donner un espoir de lui échapper alors qu'on savait bien tout les deux que c'était loin d'être la vérité._

 __ Trouvée._

 _J'angoisse, mes pleurs redoublent. Il rit et donne l'illusion d'un père qui joue à cache cache avec sa fille mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Je vis sa grande main s'aventurer derrière le canapé, endroit où j'étais cachée. J'priais tout les Dieux que j'connaissais pour pas qu'il me touche, que pour une fois, il passe l'éponge. Mais sa main agrippant ma chevelure rose m'a vite ramené à la réalité, tirant comme un damné sur celle-ci, y laissant irrémédiablement des mèches roses dans ses mains. Il me soulève du sol et me ramène près de la table que j'avais fuit, et mes pleurs redoublent encore une fois. Je sais très bien s'qui va s'passer. Alors dans une vaine tentative, j'le supplie, encore et encore d'me lâcher et d'me laisser tranquille. Mauvais choix, ça l'énerve encore plus et je crains d'avantage pour ma vie en cet instant._

 __ T'as encore gerbé. J't'ai dis combien de fois d'arrêter de dégueulasser mon parquet, bordel ?!_

 _J'le sais que trop bien. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'met un truc dans ma bouche et ça part tout seul, j'ai même pas le temps de réagir pour aller jusqu'au lavabo qu'ça sort déjà. Me reposant à terre, il renforce sa poigne sur mes cheveux et me force à regarder droit dans mon vomis d'une odeur immonde. Je ferme les yeux, sans avoir la force de crier parce que je sais qu'ça empêchera rien à part l'énerver d'avantage et j'le veux pas. Ni une ni deux, il me plonge le visage dans ces résidus visqueux et chaud, prenant soin de bien m'écraser la tête au sol au passage._

 _Il le fait pendant cinq bonne minutes, comme si la serpillaire, c'était moi. Puis il arrête mais m'lâche pas et là j'comprends pas. D'habitude il me laisse tranquille après ça. J'ai tout bien fait comme il faut en plus. J'ai pas crié plus que nécessaire. J'l'ai pas frappé pour me débattre. J'lui ai pas répondus. J'ai fait tout comme il voulait que j'le fasse._

 __ Mange._

 _Mon visage replonge, et je sens ma tête tourner. Ce monstre voulait que j'bouffe mes propres déchets, jusqu'à la dernières miettes. Je ne me retiens plus, et mes pleurs s'intensifient. A quoi bon essayer de faire la fille modèle si malgré ça j'me faisais punir quand même ?_

Un énorme sursaut me prit, me faisant me lever du lit sur lequel j'étais allongée à toute vitesse, enchaînant sur une crampe d'estomac insupportable. Ni une ni deux, je dégobille une fois de plus, ayant pris soin de pencher la tête au dessus du lit pour pas m'faire dessus. Puis j'réalise s'que j'ai fait et j'pleure, parce que j'vais m'faire défoncer encore une fois.

_ Jewelry !

Sans que j'comprenne, une voix de femme inconnue s'rapproche de moi à la vitesse grand V, et mes yeux embués de larmes ont du mal à la percevoir correctement. J'peux juste dire que c'est une femme aux traits doux mais visiblement inquiète de mon état, et à la chevelure rouge bien que rasée sur les côté. J'vois sur son t-shirt un badge avec écrit s'qui doit-être son nom, du genre Belmer ou un truc comme ça, j'en sais rien. Et là j'comprends ma connerie, que tout ça c'était qu'un putain de cauchemar et que, techniquement, là j'risquais rien.

J'crois bien qu'il m'a fallut un bon quart d'heure avant d'me calmer au point de pouvoir parler de nouveau. J'avais encore le coeur follement agité par cette crise d'angoisse mais ça s'estompait petit à petit. J'ai donc appris vite fait que j'étais dans l'infirmerie de Sabaody et que cette gonzesse d'une trentaine d'année c'était bien Belmer, la nana qui s'occupait des p'tits malade. Elle avait pas l'air méchante pour un sous, et au contraire elle a été adorable avec moi. Etrangement, elle a tout de suite sû comment agir avec moi, mais ça je pense que c'est parce que dans mon dossier d'inscription pour le bahut, y'avait des documents complets expliquant mon cas médical, au cas où si ça tournerait mal. Et ça a pas manqué putain, à peine j'met un pieds ici que j'vis déjà l'enfer. J'veux surtout pas passer pour une fille qui passe sa vie à se plaindre mais là j'peux pas faire autrement.

_ Heureusement que tes camarades ont remarqués ton état et t'on vite amené ici après ta perte de conscience.

Heureusement ? Te fous pas d'ma gueule, ça crevait les yeux à des kilomètres que j'me sentais pas bien, et parmi tout ceux qu'j'ai croisé furtivement, j'suis quasi sûr que le trou du cul qui m'a amené ici c'est Marley. Le pauvre, il a du s'demander sur quel genre de folle il était tombé. J'relève les yeux vers l'infirmière et j'constate qu'elle a l'air contrarié, donc j'l'interroge silencieusement en haussant un sourcil. Puis là, y'a la question lourde de sens qui tombe et que j'voulais surtout pas entendre.

_ Jewelry.. est-ce que tu gères bien ton anorexie ?

J'sais pas trop si j'dois rire ou pleurer sous la niaiserie de la chose, mais j'pense que s'qu'elle voulait savoir c'était surtout si j'me soignais ou non. La réponse c'est non. J'ai des médocs mais ça sert à rien, parce que j'suis une putain de parano là d'ssus, comme sur pleins d'autres choses, et avec cette maladie tu peux pas réapprendre à manger du jour au lendemain comme si de rien était. J'lui répond pas et j'vois dans ses yeux une réponse qui m'plait pas du tout, donc pour cette fois je vais la jouer hypocrite. J'aime pas ça mais si on peut me laisser tranquille, le choix est vite fait. Jamais j'retournerais dans ce genre d'hosto.

_ J'me soigne bien si c'est s'que vous voulez savoir. J'ai pris trois kilos avant d'arriver ici, c'est juste lent parce que mon métabolisme favorise pas ma prise de poids.

Un demi mensonge en soit. Même quand j'allais bien j'étais pas du tout en surpoids, alors que bordel j'pouvais engloutir deux pizzas entière à moi seule en un repas et être capable d'avoir faim une demi heure après. Cependant ma réponse à l'air de la rassurer et j'm'en veux presque de lui lâcher des bobards pareils alors que concrètement elle m'a rien fait. Belmer se lève, range les documents qui constituent mon dossier -je crois- et au même moment y'a quelqu'un qui semble toquer à la porte. Cette même personne entra sans attendre de réponse, laissant place à un papy d'au moins soixante-dix piges, les cheveux et la barbe grisonnante, et un corps qui en imposait malgré son âge. J'avais déjà une p'tite idée de qui c'était mais j'voulais pas m'avancer sans trop savoir. Le vieux s'approche de moi tandis que Belmer lui râle dessus sur son impolitesse, et se pose sur un tabouret à mon chevet. J'le regarde et cligne des yeux, en sachant pas trop s'qui m'voulait.

_ Ma p'tite Jewelry, tu vas mieux ? J'ai entendu dire que tu avais eu un petit soucis alors je suis venus aussi vite que j'ai pu.

Oui mais encore, t'es qui mon p'tit bonhomme ? J'pense qu'il a du comprendre mon malaise, parce qu'il a éclaté d'un rire un peu gras, m'jetant son haleine de tabac froid dans la gueule et faut dire que j'ai pas trop trop kiffé sur le moment.

_ Pardon, pardon, tu dois te sentir agressée dès le réveil. Je suis Monkey D. Garp, le directeur de Sabaody.

_ ... Vous êtes pas censé être à la retraite, du coup ?

J'crois qu'j'ai touché un point sensible parce que bizarrement il voulait plus trop rigoler avec moi d'un coup. Il a tiqué en m'gueulant qu'il était pas vieux mais bon, on connait les discours des anciens atteint du syndrome de peter pan, z'auront beau être dans leur tombe qu'ils viendront quand même te faire chier avec leur jeunesse éternel. Papy passe outre et m'explique que j'devrais faire attention et pas trop m'brusquer dès mon arrivée parce que ça risquait d'aboutir à rien, et en soit il avait pas tord mais j'avoue qu'j'avais pas vraiment prévue que ça s'passerait comme ça. Du coup il m'a dit qu'c'était bon et que j'avais pas trop de soucis à m'faire pour l'instant, que c'était normal au départ et que certains mettaient plus d'un mois avant de bien s'adapter ici. C'est vrai qu'ça partait d'une bonne intention mais ça m'rassurais pas trop de me faire à l'idée d'être comme ça pendant un mois tu vois. Il a pas cherché plus longtemps avant d'partir, parce que j'devine qu'il devait quand même être pas mal occupé et ça s'comprend. Alors j'me suis retrouvée seule avec Belmer, qui entre temps s'était allumée une clope. Tranquilou bilou, tout est normal.

_ Tu devrais peut-être rentrer pour aujourd'hui, comme l'a dit l'ancien, ne te brusque pas trop.

J'tique un peu mais j'relève pas. J'vais pas vous mentir, mais me faire passer limite pour un animal sans défense j'aime pas trop mais je peux pas dire grand chose, ils m'ont vu au plus mal et ils essaient juste de faire leur taff comme il faut. J'hoche la tête en guise de réponse positive et m'lève doucement avant de remarquer que j'ai la tête qui tourne un peu. Je pense pas vous apprendre grand chose en disant ça, mais l'anorexie ça fatigue vite, tu monte une marche et ça y est tu clamse lamentablement au sol. C'est grossier comme description mais vous avez compris.

_ J'peux la raccompagner, si vous m'permettez. C'est p't'être pas une bonne idée qu'elle rentre toute seule, du coup.

J'oriente mon regard vers la porte de l'infirmerie et bon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'me suis mordue la langue pour pas éclater de rire, franchement. Je sais qu'c'est Marley qu'est là mais bordel, y'a que son nez qui dépasse de la porte et c'est hilarant qu'j'en ai mal au ventre mais dans le bon sens cette fois. Il entre finalement et l'infirmière accepte, admettant que c'était une bonne idée. Pour elle d'accord mais pas forcément pour moi. J'ai absolument rien contre lui mais je suis pas vraiment pour qu'il sache où je vis, même si c'est pas une information classée top secret non plus. De toute façon j'aurais eu beau me plaindre, je sais d'avance que j'aurais pas eu le choix. Alors j'l'ai salué pour rejoindre mon pseudo pote, qui referma la porte derrière nous, à présent dans le couloir vide. Et pour cause, y'avait cours, et quand bien même tout le monde ici n'y allait pas forcément, -à commencer par lui mais ça j'crois qu'c'est ma faute- les couloirs c'est pas vraiment l'endroit de rêve pour se poser.

_ Ca va mieux .. ?

_ Je suppose.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée soudainement ? T'es partie en furie et là t'as tout lâché.

Comment lui expliquer qu'un de ses petits camarades me foutait littéralement la gerbe rien qu'en le voyant ? Il comprendrait sans doute pas et risquerait même de s'foutre de moi parce que c'est puissant comme réaction. Imaginez: "oh tiens j't'aime pas donc j'vais vomir attends j'reviens." ... pas top. J'hausse les épaules et le devance, trouvant rapidement la sortie puisque cette dernière était indiquée de partout. A croire qu'ils voulaient qu'on foute le camps à chaque instant.

Marley me suit, sans vraiment me parler. Je sais bien qu'il essaye de lancer la conversation et c'est pas contre lui mais j'ai pas vraiment envie pour l'instant. On marche pendant quasi dix minutes et enfin j'me tiens devant la p'tite baraque de ma cousine. Elle est pas mal friquée puisqu'elle est mannequin, -bien que pas HYPER connue non plus- et ça s'remarque à la gueule de son p'tit cocon. J'la vois à la fenêtre et.. ouais, rentrer c'était peut-être pas une bonne idée en fait. La grande baie vitrée donnant sur le salon la met en grand plan en train d'se bécoter avec son mec. Y'a plus charmant comme présentation mais bon.

_ ... Bon, merci d'm'avoir raccompagné, je crois.

Il ricane un peu tout en évitant de trop insister visuellement sur la p'tite scène derrière nous, et fouille un instant dans ses poches à la recherche de je ne sais quoi. Après un peu de recherche, il me sort son téléphone et pianote vite fait dessus pour me le rendre ensuite. J'le prend pas tout de suite en main mais prends quand même connaissance du contenu et constate qu'il s'agissait d'un numéro de téléphone. J'le regarde perplexe et hausse un sourcil pour lui faire clairement comprendre que j'comprenais pas où il voulait en venir.

_ C'est mon numéro. J'te le passe comme ça si tu veux m'contacter, parce que j'sais très bien que si j'te demande le tiens tu vas pas m'le donner.

Ah.. c'est qu'il est pas bête le volatile. Je marque un silence et sort mon téléphone qui le fait éclater de rire. Oui, j'ai un putain de mobile à clapet comme dans les années 2000, mais les seuls numéros que j'ai sont le miens, -j'm'en rappel jamais-, celui de ma cousine, d'son frère et du bahut. Après l'avoir foudroyé du regard, il cesse et j'entre le numéro sous le nom de 'Marley' -impossible de me tromper de personne- et lui rend.

_ Au fait. Moi c'est Ussop.

_ Jewelry Bonney.

T'as beau avoir un prénom mon gars, pour moi c'est inscrit Marley dans mon esprit et c'est pas demain la veille que ça en sortira. Il esquissa un sourire et j'vais pour poser ma main sur la poignée du portail, histoire de lui faire comprendre que j'vais y aller, et c'est là qu'il s'est raclé la gorge presque timidement avant d'me dire au revoir. J'vais vers la porte d'entrée et lève les yeux au ciel en voyant qu'il m'interpelle une fois d'plus.

_ Hey, Bonney ! J'sais qu'on s'connait pas mais.. tu peux m'parler quand tu veux, t'as mon numéro maintenant.

Je plisse les yeux en le regardant, et m'engouffre à l'intérieur quelques secondes après avoir soutenue son regard souriant. J'monte directement dans ma chambre emménagée sans m'attarder sur les ébats de Shiraoshi, songeuse. J'm'allonge puis le vide total. J'ai du passer facile une demi heure à fixer le plafond sans rien faire, avant d'hésiter. Prenant mon téléphone en main, je consulte mes contacts et appuie sur celui que je venais d'obtenir. De longues minutes passent, avant que je n'referme le clapet de mon antiquité, ayant pris soin de supprimer ce nouveau numéro qui faisait tâche dans le décor.

Désolée Marley, mais chez moi y'a pas vraiment d'place pour ceux qu'on appel **'pote'**.

* * *

 **Deuxième chapitre clôt, j'le trouve court alors qu'en fait pas vraiment, m'enfin bon, j'suis DESOLEE si y'a des fautes mais voila quand je l'ai écrit j'étais fatiguée de fou -s'que je dis pas c'est que j'viens de le finir et ça fait une semaine voir + que j'suis dessus ptn- et EN + ... demain j'travaille, rip. Ah au fait, je sais pas si vous avez remarqués mais j'ai espacé un peu plus le texte tout ça et en un an j'ai aussi p'têtre un peu changé ma façon d'écrire je sais pas, hésitez pas à m'dire si y'a des trucs qui vous gêne, j'ferais au must du must pour rectifier tout ça.**

 **Laissez une p'tite review les copains ça fait toujours plaisir. Des bisous !** _**See ya !**_


End file.
